


FULL CIRCLE

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Force Awakens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Chewie see a mysterious starship</p>
            </blockquote>





	FULL CIRCLE

Han Solo swept his eyes across the canopy of stars dotting the black shroud of space; the hum and flicker of the flight controls the only light and sound in the cockpit as the bulky freighter silently slid through space.  Han loved this type of flying; sub-light, he'd been traversing the galaxies for throusands of solar days in his life and he knew the beauty and fury of space as well as the 'landmarks' as no casual traveler would notice; the Tubiana asteroid belt, the twin Ephorus comets that streaked along the edge of the galaxy, the rotating Helix nebula and the Pangolin constellation.  The vacuum of space allowed one to see millions of miles with the naked eye.  Han never tired of the sight, still as eager to see new worlds and have new experiences as he was in his younger days.

 

A bleep on the flight screen alerted him to the starship that had entered his field of vision.  He concentrated on the ship; it seemed to be traveling at sub-light speed.  Quickly calculating and monitoring the speed and direction of the ship, he realized it was coming in his direction.

"Chewie...get up here.  We have company."  He called through the intercom.

Moments later the Wookiee shuffled into the cockpit and settled in his co-pilot's chair.

"See..out there to the left."  Han motioned with his hand.

Chewbacca woofed an acknowledgment.

"I'm gonna magnify the screen...see if we can tell what kind of ship it is."  Han said as he flipped a switch on the console.  After viewing the object in question, Han put a thoughtful finger to his lips as he studied the image.  "It's not a large freighter or a med ship or a commercial passenger carrier.  Could be an independent...what do you think, Chewie?"

A short woof from Chewbacca was joined by a shake of his shaggy head.

"No, I agree, it isn't a destroyer.  In fact..."  Han straightened in his pilot's seat and peered out the cockpit window,  "It looks round...saucer shaped."

Chewbacca adjusted his screen and gave a mumbled growl.

"Yeah, we'll wait until it gets a little closer.  Han agreed. Both pilots watched in silence as the ship drew closer.

"Hey, Chewie!...that looks like a Corellian YT-1300 Freighter, just like the _Falcon_!  I didn't think they even made those models any more."  Han gave a small chuckle to himself.  "Boy, the adventures and narrow escapes we had in that ship."  He was silent for a moment, then admitted with a sigh..."I still miss it.  Wonder where she is now?"  He said wistfully.  "I can believe she was stolen from me."

A mournful wail of nostalgia came from Chewbacca.

Han ran a calloused palm over his whisker-stubbled cheek, his eyes still on the approaching starship.  "Hope it's not someone who knows what we're carrying on this freighter.  We could be on the run."

"Chewie!"  Han suddenly exclaimed.  "That _looks_ like the _Falcon!_   _It can't be_.  She must be a rusted out bucket of bolts after all these years."  But Han couldn't shake the feeling that he _knew_ that ship.  "Let's pull her in and check it out."  Han flipped the power switch that activated the tractor beam.  There was no resistance from the ship and Chewbacca woofed a question.

"No."  Han replied, monitoring the gauges.  "I don't think it's an abandoned ship.  Maybe there's someone on board that doesn't want to be noticed."

The saucer-like ship floated into the landing port of the large freighter and settled on the docking pad.

 

Han and Chewbacca left the cockpit and made their way to the landing port.....and upon seeing the ship..looked at each other.  There were dents and large pockmarks on the hull of the ship and a twisted anchor rod just below the sensor dish.  Han's heart began beating fast... _could it be?_   Chewbacca shuffled to the edge of the ship and looked back at his friend.  Han approached slowly...reaching the landing ramp of the ship, he ran a hand, caressingly, across the supports of the ramp.....remembering...wondering.

 

There was no movement from inside the ship.  Han drew his weapon and Chewbacca clasped his bowcaster to his chest.  "Let's go."  Han slapped the power plate that opened the hatchway of the ship...and rushed in, blaster at the ready...He looked around quickly, noting that no one was to be seen...then took in the full view of the entrance way...the walls...the lights...the decks...even the smell inside the ship.  He took a few steps forward...almost in a daze...it _was_ the _Millennium Falcon..._ and with deep emotion said, "Chewie....we're home."


End file.
